


Humans Are Strange

by Wyvernia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernia/pseuds/Wyvernia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluffy/silly story about Hawke and Anders told from Dog's perspective. </p><p>First person POV. Or maybe I should say first dog POV. As in, Hawke's dog narrates. </p><p>Fenris makes an appearance but I'm not tagging him because it's more of a cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Are Strange

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very silly and WEIRD because it's narrated by a dog. How would a dog narrate something? Good question. I don't know.
> 
> Narrated in present tense because dogs live in the moment. Mabaris are smarter than other dogs, but I wanted to keep this as simple as possible.

Anders is an interesting human. There’s a curious murmur inside of him and he smells of faraway places and dark corners. Sometimes he smells of cats. And lately he smells of Hawke, too. He lives here now. Hawke tells me to be nice to him, and I am. Anders tells me to please get out of the bed, and that he’s a cat person, but when others are not watching he scratches this part of my neck right under my jaw, and that feels nice.

He doesn’t like it when I pounce on him to greet him, but when Hawke does it he doesn’t mind. If it’s Hawke, he laughs and kisses him back. That’s how they end up smelling of each other. If I try to remind Hawke that I like him too at a moment like that, he tells me to leave, but later comes to apologize and spends some time with me. He loves Anders, yes, but he loves me too. It’s just different. Do I understand? Of course I do.    
  
They are happier now than before. Today, we’re waiting for Anders to come back. We're going to hunt down some bad people, Hawke tells me, it should be fun and I should be ready. Anders arrives looking content but feeling sick. He smells of new, small humans, and of the people who created them. It’s all over the place, although Hawke doesn't notice.

I'm excited to leave home, but when Hawke walks up to meet the other persons who often go on hunting trips with us, I stay next to Anders because I'm worried. He understands what I mean when I nudge him and lick his hand. He´s good at that.  
  
“Oh, don't worry,” he says, in a secretive voice. “I’ll be okay. Yes, I was up all night. That woman I told you about the other day? She gave birth. It’s amazing that she made it. It wasn’t easy, but everyone’s safe now. Kind of drained me though. Don’t tell Hawke about it.”  
  
I understand, but I don’t agree. I don’t think he can chase after bad people like this. I try to warn Hawke, who looks at me with his eyes full of concern.  
  
“What’s wrong, buddy?” he asks. I lie down next to Anders, who looks away and lets out a heavy sigh. “Anders? Is it about Anders?”  
  
“He kind of looks like shit,” one of Hawke’s friends points out. He’s annoyed that he cares, this friend. Usually sounds like he’s angry, even when he’s not. He’s scared to let go of the anger because he feels it’s important to remember. If he lets go of that, nothing is left, he thinks.

“Thank you for your input, Fenris.”

Anders is not amused, but he doesn't feel like fighting back because Fenris is right. So he keeps up the act until we reach the giant staircase. He hates it. Too many steps, too many hours without food. It's tiring. It’s obvious to me, but not the others. They only notice when Anders stays behind because he needs to catch his breath. He staggers, and Hawke has to stop him from falling.  
  
“I don’t think he should come,” Fenris says.  
  
Yes, correct. People are so slow, sometimes. How can they take so long to smell these things? Anders claims he’s okay, but now everyone knows that’s a lie. Hawke regrets having brought Anders along. He’s mad at himself because he should have noticed. He looks at Anders, looks at his friends, looks at me, looks in the direction of our house and shakes his head. Doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he puts them around Anders’ waist.   
  
So we go back home. Nobody is pleased.  
  
“You’re not coming with us, Anders. You’ll stay here and rest,” says Hawke. He leads Anders to the bed and insists that he sits there.  
  
“But what if you need a healer?”  
  
“We’ll manage. And you need to heal yourself first. I don’t want you passing out on me.”  
  
Anders tenses up, bites his lips to stop himself from talking too fast. He's upset because he wants to go with Hawke, because he’s worried about him. He wants to explain that knowing he can't be there to help is worse than feeling sick. “Then what am I supposed to do, Garrett?”

“Just do nothing for once. Take a bath and go to bed.”  
  
“I can’t just stay here and do nothing when I know I’m needed somewhere else,” Ander groans, frustrated.   
  
“You can’t be everywhere. What do I have to do? Chain you to the bed?”  
  
There’s a silence, then Anders bursts into giggles. Hawke likes the sound, and so do I. He smiles, a little bit relieved.  
  
“Well, that does sound more like fun,” Anders says, and pulls Hawke down for a kiss. They relax into each other’s arms. Hawke gazes at the door of the room when he hears voices coming from downstairs, and remembers he can’t stay. He doesn't want to leave, but he has to.  
  
“When I’m back, maybe? It shouldn’t take long.”  
  
Anders refuses to let go. When he does, Hawke’s hair looks bigger and his clothes are all wrinkled. He tries to put everything back in place.  
  
“Be careful, love,” Anders begs.  
  
Hawke says he will and promises to come back soon. Just as I get ready to follow him outside, he crouches down to ask me for a favor.  
  
“Will you help me with this? Make sure Anders stays here and rests?”  
  
I bark in agreement, although that means I'm missing the hunting trip. Everyone leaves. Anders and I stay. We’re both disappointed.

After cleaning himself up, Anders leaves the clothes that smell of new humans on a chair and changes into something that smells like Hawke. I already know Hawke, so right now I'm more interested in what the dirty outfit has to say. Anders feels uncomfortable because he’s not good at not doing anything but is too tired to do something. He sits down on the desk and tries to write. Soon his eyes get teary and his hand weak. He puts the papers aside and moans.  
  
“Maybe he’s right; I should rest. I'm losing my focus.”  
  
I know. He plunges into the bed and I wonder if I'm allowed to do the same. I decide to try my luck. One paw first, then another, and suddenly I’m up there, right next to him. He doesn’t stop me, so I assume he’s okay with my company this time. I don’t see why not. This is a very good place to rest. “You smell,” is the last thing he says before falling asleep. I stay close to him. He’s warm and soft.  
  
It gets darker, and Hawke returns smelling of sand and other people’s blood. His clothes carry the scent of the sea, and his boots mud from a cave filled with mushrooms that only grow underground. He’s satisfied with the result of the hunt.  
  
“Were you a good boy? How’s Anders?” he asks, looking down at me.  
  
Anders is okay. He’s terrified when he sees Hawke at first, his heart beats faster and the murmur inside of him becomes restless. Hawke has to clarify that the blood doesn’t belong to him for Anders to calm down. After Hawke takes a bath, he joins Anders in bed. They’re so glad to see each other that they forget about me for a while. I keep quiet. My plan is to wait for them to fall asleep and only then climb up the bed.  
  
“Wait,” Anders whispers suddenly, as he pulls apart from Hawke’s embrace. He points at me and laughs.  
  
“I thought I’d left him out.”  
  
Anders tells Hawke to stay where he is and takes me out of the room. I whine in protest, but sit down when he tells me to listen carefully for a moment.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that. We’ve talked about this before,” he says. I don't care if it’s true, it’s not fair. That bed has plenty of room for all of us. It makes me sad, and I let him know. “I’ve already told you, puppy eyes won’t work on me. I’m a cat person.”   
  
I yawn, uneasy. That’s not something I like to hear.   
  
“But I’ll tell you a secret, if you promise you won’t tell anyone,” he whispers.  
  
Now I'm interested. I wag my tail, expectant, and he comes closer, until his nose almost touches mine.   
  
“I like you, Dog.”   
  
It makes me happy to hear that from him, so I lick his face in gratitude.  
  
He pushes me away and steps back. “Ewww, don't do that!”

What's wrong with a kiss, I wonder? I'm confused. Humans really are strange. But it’s okay. I like him too.


End file.
